The Legend of Dick and Dom
The Legend of Dick and Dom is a sitcom that stars Dick and Dom as two budding young princes who are on a quest to find the antidote to a terrible plague that consumed Fyredor because Dick dropped the cure. The all star cast also includes Mannitol (Steve Furst), a wizard who is really bad at doing magic, and Lutin (Chloe Bale), a thief who was released from prison. During the quest, they have to find various items e.g. a magnofish. They then put it in a special bottle to complete their potion. The programme is narrated by former Monty Python member Terry Jones. A second series started on 3 March 2010 as this season started a game started (WITCH IS EDUCATIONAL) Main characters Princes Dick and Dom Prince Dick and Prince Dom (Richard McCourt and Dominic Wood respectively) are the sons of the King of Fyredor, a kingdom in Bottom World. They appear to be in their early twenties. They are both accident-prone and often naive. When a terrible plague ravaged the city, the king's mightiest warrior set out to find the cure. After successfully obtaining the ingredients, Dick and Dom were the first ones to be cured, but then, in their celebration, smashed the bottle and thus lost the cure. So, they set out on a quest with their trusty mage, Mannitol, and their servant, Lutin, to find the ingredients again. At the end of the first series they discovered that they had collected all the ingredients, but they had all the wrong ingredients and had created a potion to cure athlete's foot. In series 2 the plague evolved & the people of Fyredor start to transform into animals; Dick & Dom must therefore collect all the right ingredients as fast as they can. Mannitol Mannitol Chur-Railways (Steve Furst) is a mage who embarks on the quest with Dick, Dom and Lutin. Although he appears to be an experienced wizard, he is appallingly bad at magic, and most of his spells turn out disastrously wrong. His mishaps have included, among other things, turning Dick into a cowpat. Unlike the other characters, he wears a full length, itchy-looking brown robe. He is bald, but (unusually) has long red hair around the sides and a long beard. In the episode Dick's Brain, whenever gruesome things are mentioned (e.g. removing Dick's brain), Mannitol throws up. In an episode called The King of Kong's Conker, Dick and Dom are turned to stone, and can only be restored by the King of Kong's magic touch and Mannitol and Lutin must marry the King's daughters. Mannitol was due to marry Princess Minnie, and, when worrying with Lutin over the effects of their last names, revealed his surname to be Chur-Railways. but Mannitol knows the knowledge of the Items about like the tears of furry and there was a story about it. In 'Land of the Luvies' everyone thought he had been infected by 'luviness' due to his nice optimistic comments about his stay in their village; Therefore they had tied him up to a chair in 'Normans' Lab and left there when Dick revealed himself to be a 'Luvie'. Lutin Lutin Mum (Chloe Bale) is the servant of the princes. A very grumpy and querulous person, she was originally a thief. She dislikes the heavy labour she must do, such as carrying the supplies. When the characters get covered in mess (quite frequently) Lutin often complains about it messing up her hair or make-up, even though her hair appears messy and she obviously wears no make-up at all. She proves her toughness, though, in her handling of the princes and Mannitol, as she is rough with them. She is an outspoken critic of Mannitol, calling him an old fool and never listens to him. Lutin showed her courage, too, in The King of Kong's Conker, when she easily defeated a man-eating beast, but later owed this to the fact that she is a woman, not a man. In the same episode, Lutin had to pretend to be Prince Dom (who had been turned to stone), and had to marry a princess called Maxine. She argued with Mannitol over who should marry who; Lutin claimed she could not marry the other princess, Minnie, due to the fact that her surname was Mum, which would make Minnie's name "Minnie Mum". And Dom kissed Lutin on the cheek in one of the series. In the episode, "Tears of Fury" she had had a crush on a man called Jasper that lived within the walls. They end up being girlfriend and boyfriend and actually kiss.This shows her soft side. In 'Land of the Luvies' she used her singing talent to trick the luvies that she had been infected and possessed to escape. Beastmaster The Beastmaster (Dave Chapman) is a secret enemy who follows Dick & Dom through Bottom World in the second season. All the villains of series 2 work for him, but when they fail to stop the heroes the Beastmaster turns his minions into animals, e.g. Hans becomes a goat, the Hag becomes a slug, the Sirens become sheep. When his evil animals fail him he cooks and eats them, e.g. Jackal the goose, Evil prince dick the rabbit, evil prince dom the dog, evil Lutin the cat and evil Mannitol the guinea pig. He is responsible for the plague. In Haunted he caught the heroes at last. Episode guide Series 1 (2009) Series 2 (2010) Series 3 (2011) Guest stars Several well-known faces from CBBC have played guest parts in The Legend of Dick and Dom. These include Kate Edmondson (Hider in the House), Ted Robbins (The Slammer), Dave Chapman (Dick and Dom in da Bungalow) and Ian Kirkby (Dick and Dom in da Bungalow and Harry Batt). Kirkby and Chapman have semi-regular roles throughout the series (see below). There have also been guest appearances by veteran entertainers, including Alan Ford (The Armando Iannucci Shows) Ian Lavender (Dad's Army) and Stephen K. Amos (The Stephen K. Amos Show) Category:CBBC shows